


How the River Runs

by EdibleNonsense



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Not Shippy, i wrote it as a father son thing in mind but, so thats ok too, some people see them more as brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleNonsense/pseuds/EdibleNonsense
Summary: Tien notices Chiaotzu's getting a bit taller.





	How the River Runs

**Author's Note:**

> I have to start this off by saying it always annoyed me how Chiaotzu was never really allowed to grow up or age in the series. What's up with that?? So I took some creative liberties and wrote this. 
> 
> This was also cross-posted from my Tumblr, and the song I used for the prompt was "Grow as We Go" by Ben Platt.

"Oh, shoot," Chiaotzu muttered under his breath. Traipsing back and forth around the darkly lit room, he saw no sign of his dark green surcoat that he typically wore over his t-shirt. 

"Missing this?" Tien asked politely, leaning over to hand the bundle to him. It was sitting to his right on the old wooden table, just out of view of the shorter of the two of them.

"Yes! Thank you!" His dark eyes lighting up as he smiled briefly, he reached forward to grab the green soft fabric. Turning it around in his hands, he mused, "I guess I must have left it in the living room."

"It's fine," Tien absentmindedly muttered, turning his attention back to the handwritten list of things the two needed from the nearby market. Outside, the wind whipping against the house was just chilly enough to warrant a second layer, something that hadn't happened to escape Tien's attention while getting dressed that morning. Chiaotzu, on the other hand, was still rushing around trying to gather his belongings so that they could head out. 

Going to stuff his hands in the arm holes over the top of his head, Chiaotzu paused for a second. Out of the corner of his eye, Tien noticed the hesitancy in his motions and turned around to glance again at him.

Sheepishly, Chiaotzu was struggling to put his arms through the whole way, his shoulders scrunched as tightly as he dared in order to not rip the fabric. 

"I..." Words escaped him. 

"Looks like it's getting small, I suppose." 

"Yes!" The word came out in an astonished tone as he shrugged back it off. 

Then, Tien turned to fully look straight at him. With a sudden start, he realized something. Had the top of Chiaotzu's head always reached his mid-chest? It seemed like just yesterday he had been sidestepping the small boy, an ever-present worry in the back of his head about stepping on his feet or even, horror of horrors, tripping him accidentally in a moment of absent-mindedness. It had been such an annoyance to the both of them that Chiaotzu had taken to floating more often than standing. At least, until recently. 

"You think it's shrunk in the wash?" Chiaotzu's somewhat embarrassed voice resonated throughout the now-silent room. 

"Must have." Tien still stood in the same position he had before, hardly feeling the paper in his hands. When was the last time he had taken a look at Chiaotzu? Sure, they saw each other every day when they ate or trained, but it was usually just passing glances, brief exchanges, and then they were on their own separate ways, with himself usually choosing solo training while Chiaotzu either joined in or was left to do... whatever it was he felt like. By the end of the day, there was always a hot meal on the table for both of them, though. Maybe he should've thanked him for that more often. Taking on additional responsibilities and whatnot... 

"I-I can make a new one! I know how to do the tucked seam stitch and all I have to do is take out the old-"

"No need for that. We can afford new fabric." Worrying about finances... 

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." The guilty look in his eyes had Tien feeling even worse than before, but it was making his mind coming to a startling conclusion.

He really was maturing. 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

"Alright!" With a small grin, Chiaotzu turned back around toward his room. Calling out over his shoulder, he added, "I'll go get my rain jacket and then be right back!"

"That's fine," Tien replied evenly. 

The red bobble on his hat bounced up and down until he turned the corner and then it was out of sight. Leaning against the table, Tien put a hand to his head. It hadn't been too long ago it was just the two of them, barely scraping by in Crane School under Shen and Tao, and now...

It felt like so long had passed since then. All the time spent training, not to mention getting to know the students of Kame School, certainly made those days feel like they were from another lifetime. Back then, he had practically raised him from birth with the exception of the instruction that Shen occasionally gave for his psychic powers, but he had never done it begrudgingly. It just felt like second nature to him, a part of his inability to let wrongs go unrighted. Even in his twisted mercenary days where that meant revenge was a suitable substitute for justice, part of him remembered with a shudder, thinking about his death wish towards Goku for the killing of Tao. 

Unlike Chiaotzu, he could remember a time before the two of them knew each other. But each year that went by, the memory grew older and fainter and was replaced by the vibrant connection that had taken its place. Some people would feel an occasional flash of annoyance for having to keep track of someone younger and less experienced on top of their regular training, but since day one, it was a natural inclination for Tien. To him, it felt almost like a duty that he had to complete— a non-negotiable one. It wasn't like there was anyone else who could ever step in if he were to disappear or even die. It would just be Chiaotzu, out there and alone. Where would he go? What would happen to him? The thought kept him up some nights.

But now… 

There was the possibility he hadn't given him enough credit. After all, he could take care of himself well enough to survive alone, if need be. A battle was a different situation, but from day-to-day, Chiaotzu could hold down the fort. Maybe he had underestimated his tenacity... 

Or maybe it was just the part of him that needed the distraction of something outside him, someone else to focus on once in a while. To have a human connection, someone that brought him out of his inner thoughts that swirled around sometimes so strongly that they threatened to break the surface. He was well aware he wasn’t a talkative person by nature, and had found it hard sometimes to form new bonds, especially with the Kame House crew, who were so bold and exuberant. Having a calming presence and quiet companion filling his days made his soul feel at peace. The more he thought about it, the more he had to admit that maybe _ Chiaotzu _ wasn’t the one in need of someone else around them. Huh.

"Ok, I'm ready now!" The chirpy voice shook Tien out of his thoughts and back into reality. Chiaotzu was standing in front of him, dark blue rain jacket hanging loosely around his shoulders.

“Alright. Let’s go.” 


End file.
